Morality, Honesty, Honor
by Molkite
Summary: Mac is on his way home musing about some things. Implied Danny/Mac thoughts.


This story was born when I was walking home. It's been snowing for ages and I slipped on some ice, made a pose like a surfer and nearly fell on my butt. Then when walking away from that I had this idea pop into my head. It's a short one shot and won't be continued. Dedicated to my lovely Cowgirl!

Mac Taylor strode through the snow, he was headed home, due to the severity of the weather he'd chosen to walk. Though this too was proving to be dangerous. Every other step his boots sank into the snow, his legs burnt with the extra effort. But there was more to this than a walk home from work. Something was on his mind, eating away at him.

Macs walk was very formal, in control, like every aspect of his life. Well most aspects of his life. He cursed as his boot sank into the snow once more. Who thought Marine issue boots could be so useless, his feet were frozen and snow was starting to melt into them. He had had one of those dreams the night before. One of those dreams that you wake up from, feeling differently about someone. In this case Mac had had one of _those _dreams and it had haunted him all day. He refused to let the feelings he now felt affect him though. It was a dream, and like that dream the feelings would pass. Right?

Macs mind fell silent as he picked his path through the winter snow and ice. People had left their footprints in the snow, which had then formed into indentations in the snow. It was easier to walk in people footsteps than make your own.

There was no way he could control the one thing that he now he wanted most of all. He couldn't help but want this now, not after the dream. But there was no way it could happen. Dating in work was a big no, even if you were the most perfect match, it couldn't happen. Not unless one of you left or was reassigned. But why change your whole life on the chance it could work… Would it work?

Macs mind wandered, he thought about Danny Messer, the man he'd just pushed to take a crime scene on his own, the man who looked up to him like a father. At least that's the impression he got. Mac slipped again and cursed silently.

He was only five minutes away from his door, but part of him didn't want to get there. Claire had only been gone for four years, and God he missed her. Every morning he'd awaken with a blissful ignorance, look over and the dead weight of loneliness would hit him again. The ignorance gone, and in the void it left, pain was the only feeling that could be felt. Claire was gone, he couldn't change that. But he could change the highly inappropriate feelings he felt for this man. It was an insult to her memory, and worse to his own integrity.

Not once before had Mac ever felt desire for a member of the same sex. Never checked out their bodies or thought about touching them in _that _way. Not until he met Danny. The man he loved to hate. Always kept at an arms length. Although he had the most perfect body, Mac had noticed this on many occasions in the showers after a particularly grim crime scene. His back was so tight and he was perfectly proportioned in every way. His thighs were so strong and his arms, if only he could feel those muscles for himself.

His thoughts wandered back to Claire and he slipped again, this time nearly falling on his butt. Perhaps a punishment for what he was thinking. Would Claire approve of the relationship? He'd dedicated himself to her, and now he was thinking this. Macs eyes filled with tears, but he never let them fall. He wasn't going to show anyone he was weak, sorrow was a weakness and right now he couldn't afford it. Self pity wouldn't bring Claire back, nor resolve his feelings for Danny.

Mac suddenly felt something cold and hard hit his back, he turned suddenly ready for a fist. Instead he came face to face with a grinning Danny Messer. He looked so childlike, snow caught in his hair, wearing a jacket that was just slightly too big for him.

"Hey Mac." Danny still grinned and approached Mac, luckily, for him, he was unarmed.

"Jesus Danny you nearly gave me a heart attack." Mac gasped scrabbling to re gain his composure.

"Whoa it's not like you to be caught off guard, thinking about anything in particular?"

If only he knew.

"No nothing in particular, just picking my way through the ice. What are you doing here?" Mac paused and stopped himself slipping, standing still was more precarious than walking.

"Well my heaters have packed in and I was wondering if I could invade your couch for the night?" Again that grin.

"Well, I don't want you freezing. But just for one night okay?"

"Thanks Mac."

They walked in silence for a moment, Mac slipped again but strong arms caught him. Tipped him back upright and then linked with his own. Well at least I don't have to wonder how those arms felt he mused silently to himself as the two me picked their way through the rest of the ice and snow.


End file.
